Dragonkin
This page serves as a source of information about Dragonkin as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The Dragonkin are a race known to have existed since before the Third Age. The Dragonkin were powerful and malevolent creatures that spread destruction wherever they went; however, heroes such as Robert the Strong eventually drove them back to their stronghold, where they are currently plotting their return. At some point, the dragonkin were enslaved by the powers of Jas as guardians of the Stone of Jas. As a result, they have a history of destroying entire realms to prevent the misuse of the Stone. Before the Third Age, a noted mage brought the Stone of Jas to Kethsi where it was used to bring prosperity to the plane. However, due to the continued use of the Stone by those deemed "false users", the Dragonkin experienced a buildup of rage that would only be reduced by violence. The Dragonkin repeatedly attacked the plane of Kethsi, gradually destroying the entire plane of existence. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. *They are known to have created wyrms and dragons to protect themselves and carry on their lineage. *Regarding the Stone of Jas: the Dragonkin are not only guardians of the Stone, but their powers are derived from the Stone itself. When the Stone is used by someone unworthy, the Dragonkin will seek out and destroy those who wield its power. *Use of the Stone of Jas creates a painful rage in the Dragonkin that can only be eased by massive destructive violence. *The Dragonkin, while not immortal, have very long lifespans, and have been known to die only in battle. *Dragonkin are unable to reproduce, and because of this are said to have become afraid of death. *In battle, the only known material to have harmed or killed a Dragonkin is a Bane forged weapon. If one were to use powers taken from the Stone of Jas, it would only make the Dragonkin stronger. *Dragonkin were able to smith dragon metal. *The dragonkin are known to have created the Ancient Cavern underneath Baxtorian Falls. *When fully enraged by improper use of the Stone, a dragonkin can easily fell the strongest of the mahjarrat. *Dragonkin can fly. *One of their favored ways to cause destruction is to rain massive balls of dragonfire down from the sky. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Dragonkin created dragon metal. (They are known to smith and work it, but its origin is unclear.) *Dragonkin have resided in all locations that house the stone of Jas for an extended period of time, and vice versa. This includes but is not limited to: Fist of Guthix, Morytania, Daemonheim, and all essence mines. *It's possible that there are only three dragonkin left alive. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits relating to dragonkin that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their characters but that aren't actually seen in Runescape. *Many roleplayers agree that, because of the extreme powers of the dragonkin, this race should only ever be played in sandboxes. Other Info None yet